Celos
by Alchemist Chayo
Summary: cap. 5, despues de el beso que Riza se dio a Roy, ella decide que lo mejor es irse, pero Roy no va a dejar que esto suceda declarandole sus sentimientos a la rubia, leanlo, ultimo capi. espero les guste , y dejen review
1. La confusion de Mustang

Hola… este es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist…(Royai) no sean criticones ¬¬U … XD …

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nadie de esta espectacular serie TT

**Cap. 1: La confusión de Mustang**

Era un día soleado en la mañana, y Riza al llegar al cuartel general de central, fue como siempre a la cafetería para hacerle al Coronel un café. Pero cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Mustang en la barra con dos tasas de este.

- Ohayou gozaimasu Hawkeye chuui- saluda Roy al verla, ella hace el saludo militar o o7

- Buenos días Coronel Mustang- y el extiende su mano con una de las tasas para dársela a la teniente, pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar lo que le ofrecían, una de las secretarias se interpone entre los dos para recibir el café

- Muchas gracias Coronel no tenia por que molestase- dice la chica al colgarse del brazo de Roy…

- Disculpe señorita pero…- se aclaro la garganta – ese café fue servido especialmente para la teniente Hawkeye- la rubia y la secretaria se sorprendieron mucho al oír eso, Riza y Roy se quedaron mirando por unos segundos a los ojos, la secretaria al ver esta escena la interrumpió inmediatamente colgándose con más fuerza del brazo del Alquimista Flame, y diciendo con voz chillona:

-Tiene algo que hacer el sábado Taisa?- los dos apartaron la mirada de los ojos del otro rápidamente. – por que si no, podríamos salir a algún lado

- No… el sábado tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- al decir esto le extiende la mano para que ella le entregue el café, la chica se lo pasa anonadada, Roy se lo dio a Riza con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, luego pasa por su lado, y le susurra al oído:

-vamos… tenemos trabajo que hacer- y salio seguido por la teniente

El sábado por la tarde, suena el teléfono en la casa de Riza Hawkeye, y Black Hayate pega un ladrido fuerte para que la chica vaya a atender el teléfono.

- Aló?... si… esta bien… si a las 8:00 esta bien… konishiwa- y cuelga el teléfono. Pero apenas se voltea suena nuevamente, y otra vez Black Hayate ladra con el mismo propósito anterior

- Aló?...Coronel Mustang?

- Que tal Hawkeye?... sorprendida de escucharme?... y a propósito… puede llamarme Roy

- Como usted diga Coronel

- Creo que nunca lograre que mi teniente me llame por mi nombre- dice con un leve tono picaron

- Necesita algo Taisa?

- Si… lo que pasa… emmm… lo que pasa…

- Cuando sepa que decir… me llama, por que estoy muy ocupada en este momento

"_por que me cuesta tanto decirle esto a Riza, si también es una chica, y he invitado a chicas a salir toda mi vida sin problemas…, ya lo diré, ahora" _– Que tal si salimos esta noche? - disparo rápidamente

- Lo siento Coronel… pero tengo planes- Roy hizo una pausa, y luego dijo muy serio

- Esta bien Teniente Hawkeye, nos vemos el lunes, llegue a tiempo- y corto rápidamente, Riza miro el teléfono sin dar tiempo para que ella se despidiera. Luego lo corto, y se fue a lo suyo.

Ya eran las 8:00 PM y tocan la puerta en la casa de Hawkeye, como siempre Black Hayate se puso a ladrar como si Riza acudiera solo a sus ladridos, pero cuando ella llego, el cachorro se sorprendió mucho. Traía puesto un vestido blanco, con escote, y llevaba el pelo suelto. Al abrir la puerta vio a un hombre con smoking, y en lugar de la cara tenia un racimo muy grande de girasoles, pero cuando aparto el bello racimo, vio la cara de Havoc, la cual extrañamente, no tenía un cigarrillo en la boca

- Que tal Hawkeye? te… te… te ves en verdad muy hermosa- _"parece que se arregló mucho para esta cita… creo que al fin le gane a… ese Roy oOó" _– traje unas flores para una flor más bonita- Havoc le pasa el ramo de flores

- Muchas gracias Teniente Havoc, me halaga- deja el racimo en agua y se van.

Por su parte, Roy, no se quedaría en casa un sábado por la noche, a si que salio con la secretaria a la que rechazo. Cuando llego a buscarla, ella estaba con una falda tableada de mezclilla y una polera negra muy escotada. Mustang estaba con un traje negro muy elegante

- Que tal Roy, como me veo?... o debo llamarte coronel?

- Soy tu superior a si que Coronel me parece apropiado- Por alguna extraña razón, el Alquimista estaba algo molesto, y ni siquiera le pareció atractiva la chica que tenia delante de el, estaba pensando en otras cosas que le parecían más atractivas, pero que no podía tener

- Esta bien mi Coronel, a donde me va a llevar esta noche?- dice en un tono bastante coqueto

- Vamos a ver una película- dice con tono cortante

- Que bien, me encantan las películas!- exclama ella mientras empiezan a caminar. Cuando van pasando por fuera de un restauran muy elegante, la chica grita

-Mira!... este restauran es el mejor de toda central!- Roy miro por sus grandes ventanales hacia adentro, y noto algo que lo hizo enfurecer, vio a SU Teniente, cenando con un hombre que no era el. El alquimista no sabia quien era, lo veía desde atrás. El sintió que la sangre le hervía, y olvidándose de su cita, se acerco a ellos dando grandes zancadas. Estando frente a Riza, y detrás del hombre x, se aclaro la garganta y dijo seriamente:

- Interrumpo algo?- Cuando Havoc escucho la voz del Coronel, se le erizo la piel, Riza solo hizo el saludo militar. Roy, cuando no vio reacción que esperaba de la rubia, se enfureció aún más y tomo a Havoc del cuello de la camisa, y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, Roy vio la cara del desgraciado por el que Riza lo había rechazado y solo vio… a Havoc, lo bajo sin decir nada, y se sentó en un silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Hawkeye se comenzó a preocupar por el Mustang, se acerco lentamente y se agacho frente a el, quedando su cara al frente de la de el, pero Roy se levanto rápidamente como si nunca hubiese pasado lo sucedido hace unos segundos, observo de pies a cabeza a Riza, y al fin dijo:

- Teniente Hawkeye… tengo que hablar con usted

- Hai -fueron a un lugar apartado de donde estaban

- Hawkeye… desde cuando esta saliendo con el Teniente Havoc?

- uh?...

- Si no me equivoco… su trabajo es estar cuando yo la necesite… sin embargo en el momento en el que yo la llame, simplemente me rechazo… cómo explica eso?

- Mi trabajo no cubre placeres personales… además, lo que yo haga con mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia, y por lo que veo, creo que lo están esperando- La secretaria se acercaba para ver que sucedía

-Creo que no necesitaba tanto de mi compañía, ya encontró reemplazo rápidamente… permiso- dijo con su tono de respeto de siempre, y se retiro para volver a sentarse en su mesa junto con Havoc. Roy no tuvo otra opción que irse con la secretaria, a la cual no le importo mucho lo que había pasado, y se fue muy feliz junto con el guapo Coronel

CONTINUARA….

Si kieren owo… dejen review si les guto nOn…. Sayonara!


	2. La fiesta del infierno

**Cap. 2: La fiesta del infierno**

La mañana del lunes, Riza llego a la oficina con el café de Roy como era de costumbre, pero al entrar, no vio a nadie tras el escritorio de Mustang, y pensó que lo más lógico era que no había llegado por quedarse dormido, a si que se dirigió a su escritorio, cuando entra Hughes el que se le acerca rápidamente

- Teniente, supo lo que le pasó a Mustang?- Dijo un poco perturbado- Esta muy grave… creo que debería ir a cuidarlo, y llevarle los papeles a firmar

- Pero tengo trabajo que hacer

- Exactamente… su trabajo es cuidar de la salud del Coronel Mustang, y asegurarse de que el haga su trabajo- Pero antes de que Riza pudiera decir nada, Havoc interrumpió:

- Creo que el trabajo de que tiene aquí en el cuartel, es más impor… . AUCH!- Hughes labia pisado el pie de Jean con mucha fuerza

- Bueno Teniente… tiene trabajo que hacer- Dijo Maes dirigiéndose a Riza. Ella no sabía que decir, no quería tener que encontrarse con el Coronel en su departamento, se había puesto muy nerviosa por que lo iba a ver en la oficina, y además ahora tenía que ir hasta su casa.

Ella toco la puerta del departamento de Roy, y la abrió una chica muy joven, y bonita. Riza le hablo con tono un poco cortante

- Busco al Coronel Mustang

- Quien lo busca?

- La Teniente Hawkeye

- Hawkeye?... a si… pasa- la joven la dirigió directamente a la habitación de Roy, el estaba acostado en su cama, con un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente. La rubia tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado. El Alquimista abrió los ojos

- Hawkeye… que haces aquí?

- Mi trabajo es cuidarlo

- Puedes retirarte Hawkeye, ya tengo a quien me cuide… se llama Catherine

- Coronel… usted… usted actúo muy extraño el sábado… parecía otra persona

- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica bonita me rechace

- Esta bien, entonces le dejaré los papeles acá- los puso sobre su mesita de luz- vendré a buscarlos en la noche- salió de la habitación, y al pasar junto a Catherine, le paso a llevar con el hombro.

En la noche, cuando Riza estaba en camino a la casa del Coronel, se paso a llevar la pierna con un alambre que estaba de una reja, y se hiso una pequeña herida pero no muy grave (xD) a si que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando. Y al llegar a la casa de Roy…

- Buenoas noches Coronel, espero que se aya mejorado, pero me parece que si, por que no esta su enfermera

- Buenas noches Teniente… si gracias, ya me siento mejor. Me disculpo por lo de la tarde, lo dije sin pensar, y nada me hubiese gustado más, que se quedara haciéndome compañía. Y para intentar remediarlo, la invitare esta noche a una fiesta formal, aceptaría ir con migo?- Riza pensó que si aceptava, se evitaría un nuevo espectáculo por parte del coronel

- Muy bien Taisa, pero antes, devo llevarme los papeles

-U.UUu ufff… los papeles… en seguida te los paso.- Y rápidamente abre un cajón, y se los entrega

- Bueno… entonces a que hora nos encontramos?

- Pero, para donde vas, no íbamos a salir?

- Si pero… no dijo que era de gala?... o yo debo ir con uniforme… owo

- En el baño… dejé… un vestido que compre para ti…

"_de seguro es un cinturón para taparme todo el cuerpo #¬¬" _(xD la imagen que tienen de Roy) - no tenía por que molestarse Taisa

- Bueno… pase a probárselo- Entonces la militar, se dirigió al baño, y encontró un hermoso vestido negro, y para su sorpresa era largo, lo cual le alegro mucho, ya que no quería que se notara el pequeño rasguño de su pierna, lo malo es que tenía un escote que le llegaba hasta el muslo, justo en la pierna donde tenía el rasguño (lo se…. Justo en la misma pierna xD), pero para su suerte casi no se notaba, y no tenia mangas. Como no pudo peinarse, solo se dejo el pelo suelto, que bajaba por sus hombros con una gracia que solo era característica de la chica.

Cuando Riza salio, Roy quedo con la boca abierta, el no creyó que ella se pondría el vestido que el había comprado para ella, el llevaba un terno negro, y un sombrero del mismo color

- Que pasa Taisa?- Pregunto la Rubia un poco avergonzada por la mirada penetrante de Mustang

- No pasa nada- Reacciono el galán (w)- Pero falta algo muy importante- Y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saco una caja negra de terciopelo, se le acerca lentamente a ella mientras la abría- Este es un regalo para ti… cuando vi su hermosura me acorde de ti (lo se, es un poco cursi… pero me gusta w)- Era un collar de diamantes. El lo toma se pone detrás de la chica, y corre su rubia cabellera hacia un lado con mucha delicadeza para colocar la joya alrededor de su cuello. Después se para frente a ella para poder contemplarla bien.

-Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptar este regalo

- Digamos que es… un regalo de agradecimiento, por todos estos años de servicio- por alguna extraña razón, justo se fijo en la pequeña herida que tenia Riza en su pierna (no me pregunten como fue que logro ver eso (XD)

- Teniente… que le paso en su pierna? o o- Roy quería acercarse a ver pero seguro de que se lo malinterpretaría

- No es nada, solo un rasguño

- Por favor déjeme revisarsela…

- no, no es necesario o/o- ella con el vestido se lo tapa un poco

- No diga más, yo voy a revisarle la herida- y fue a buscar un pequeño botiquín que tenia guardado, se agacha y le descubre la pierna, con un algodón le hacha un poco de alcohol, después le pone un pequeño parche para que no se le note

- o/o gracias Taisa, pero no tenia por que molestarse

- No se preocupe Teniente, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su seguridad, mejor vamos, se nos hace tarde- Ella se quedo contemplando al coronel el cual caminaba a la puerta- Vamos teniente…- La chica reacciono y se dirigió a el.

Llegan a una mansión enorme, de la cual sale el Mayor Amstrong, el cual vestía un elegante smoking, y sus características lucecitas (XD)

- Hola Coronel – Le extiende su corpulenta mano

- Que tal Amstrong, llegamos tarde?

- No, fueron muy precisos- observa a Riza- Hola teniente Hawkeye… luce muy bien esta noche

- Arigatou Mayor

- Por favor… pasen

Cuando entraron, vieron a todos los militares y alquimistas nacionales, y de inmediato se acerco Hughes con su esposa Gracia

- Hola Mustang… Hola Hawkeye!

- Que tal Hughes, me he perdido de mucho?

- Para nada, pero…- Observa a Riza- El Teniente Havoc estuvo toda la tarde preguntando por ti Hawkeye

- Bueno, eso no tiene ninguna importancia- Dijo Roy con tono despreocupado. Y en ese momento aparece Havoc a un lado de Gracia

- Que tal Coronel- y hace el saludo militar- Hola Riza, te extrañe hoy

- #¬¬ Disculpe Sub-Teniente Havoc, pero… no creo apropiado que llame de esa manera a su superior. Usted debe llamarla Teniente Hawkeye

- ôOô QUE? COMO QUE SUB-TENIENTE?

- esta tarde, el Further estuvo de acuerdo con migo cuando le dije que no merecía ser Teniente puesto a que tu participación en la guerra de Ishbal no…

- Como que no fue buena! oOó… esas son puras mentiras, solo estas celoso por lo de la noche del sábado, ya que Riza me prefirió a mi que a ti! oOó- Riza no podia entender lo que pasaba, no sabia por que degradaron al Teniente, mejor dicho Sub-Teniente Havoc, después de todo el siempre había seguido al Coronel y lo había respetado como si fuera un padre aunque siempre terminaba saliendo con las chicas que el quería

- Disculpe Taisa, pero… en que momento hablo con el Furher si estuvo enfermo en cama?

- Bueno, desde hace un tiempo que hay un invento llamado teléfono- contesto el Alquimista como si fuera lo más obvio

- Entonces eso no es válido y definitivo… yo no he visto ningún documento firmado, no menos el Teniente Havoc

- Ves, me sigue prefiriendo a mi Mustang- Pero antes de que Roy pudiera replicar a su favor, Riza como siempre tan seria le contesta

- Yo no se a que se refiere con "prefiere", pero esto, no se trata de ningún tipo de preferencia, lo único que se, es que sigue siendo Teniente, y el subordinado del Coronel, a si que le debes respeto… permiso- Y comenzó a caminar, para sentarse en una silla, al otro lado de la habitación, mientras Roy y Havoc comenzaron una especie de competencia para ir a sentarse a su lado. Por suerte el Teniente Coronel Hughes los detuvo por el bien de Riza

- Hey, por que no vamos a la barra para tomarnos unos tragos y nos relajamos- se puso al medio de los dos, con sus manos en los hombros de los peleados militares

-

-

-Uu.

Después de un rato que Riza estuvo sentada en aquella silla, escucho algo que se le hizo muy familiar…

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA PULGA, Y QUE ME PODRÍAS APLASTAR CON EL PIE!

- cálmate Nii-san, el nunca dio tal cosa, solo dijo que debes mostrarle que puedes entrar por que eres un Alquimista Nacional

- A bueno… este reloj acaso no te dice nada?... yo soy el Alquimista Fullmetal

- Esta bien señor Fullmetal, puede pasar

- Muchas gracias señor, y por favor perdone a mi Nii-san

Entonces vio en la entrada a Edo vestido de traje, y a Au, el cual tenía una corbata de moño en su cuello (XD obvio que en el cuello, pero no importa), y una chaqueta tamaño familiar, que aún así le quedaba muy ajustada, y atrás de los dos apareció Winly con un vestido muy corto, el cual le quedaba muy bien, los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo que la mayoría de los hombres del lugar, se fueron a la barra dejando sola a la mecánica, la cual al notar la presencia de Riza, se acercó rápidamente

- Hola Teniente… por que esta tan sola en estas sillas, quien es su acompañante?

- Hola Winly, entré con el Coronel Mustang, pero el no es mi acompañante

- U.U uf!... es lo mismo con migo, entre con Edo, pero el no me acompaña… Se ha fijado como los hombres dicen, y dicen cosas, peo al final siempre es igual?...- Entonces Winly comenzó a darle un discurso de los hombres, en el cual se notaba que hablaba de ella misma con el mayor de los Elric. Ya que decía cosas como "siempre se van, pero cuando necesitan que alguien les repare el brazo vuelven corriendo a ti", o "se tiene que estar esperandolos todo el tiempo, pero ellos no son capaces de esperarte para terminar de dar vuelta el tornillo de su pierna, alguna vez le podria ajustarle bien el tornillo de su cabeza".

Después de un rato llegó Shiezka a salvarle la vida a Riza, aunque no fue en realidad con esa intención, ella solo quería hablarle a Winly, pero aprovecho de hacerle ese favor a la Rubia Hawkeye.

Apenas se fue Winly con Shiezka, llego Havoc, pero llego con una intención muy extraña

- Cuanto tiempo has estado sola, parece que Mustang, no es tan buena compañía como todos creemos

- La verdad, es que he estado todo este tiempo con Winly

- Bueno, pero no estas con un hombre, en cambio yo soy un hombre de verdad, y no pretendo dejarte sola en toda la noche. Yo no se que se cree el Coronel, yo no puedo respetar a un hombre que deja sola a una mujer como lo es la Teniente Hawkeye- A Riza ya no le importaba lo que dijeran, de hecho, no había puesto atención a nada lo que le decía Havoc

Mientras Jean transmitía como Roy "no debería dejar escapar una muer como ella, ya que jamás podría encontrar a alguien igual y Bla… Bla… Bla…", llego el Alquimista Flame

- Teniente Havoc, creo que ya es suficiente, ella ya esta con migo, y beno, eso es lo que a ella le importa

- En realidad, los hechos demuestran lo contrario, después de todo yo he sido mucho más caballeo con ella

- Eso tu n lo puedes saber, por qu no tienes idea de las cosas que hacemos cuando estamos juntos, ni como la trato

- Yo solo se que ella tiene que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de que si firmo sus papeles o no, ya que se o pasa haciendo cualquier cosa menos el trabajo

- En realidad no tienes idea

- También se que cada vez que puede sale con alguna chica, si usted cree que es tan caballero con ella, no saldría con la chica que le pones en frente

- Bueno, yo se que eso lo dices por que ninguna quiere salir on tigo…- Y así se la pasaron toda la noche

**Continuara…**

Bueno, hay ta el segundo Cap. Espero que les guste, aunque a mi no me guto mucho, pero esero que a ustedes si, por fa dejen Review, grax por los del Cap. Anterior


	3. Dos Dias Con Havoc

**Cap. 3 Dos días con Havoc**

A la mañana siguiente…

- Me muero de sueño, no se por que tenemos que trabajar justo después de la fiesta del mayor Amstrong- Alega Breda

- O más bien… a quien se le ocurre hacer una fiesta el día lunes por la noche, las fiestas se hacen los viernes o los sábados- Responde Fury

- Pero el Mayor Amstrong hiso la fiesta por que su casa cumplia 181 años desde que el tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo, construyo es casa con sus propias manos

- Estas seguro que la historia era así?

- No… pero cambiando el tema… que bueno que la hermana del Mayor no estaba, ya que desde que ella rechazo l Teniente Havoc, el no ha podido superarlo

-;O; yo tampoco… todavía estoy sin dinero, desde esa apuesta TT, y el Oficial Farman no quiere darme nada para comer- Reclama Fury

- Pero el tiene razón, no debiste apostar

- Tu también apostaste

- Pero yo no perdí

- ;O; No es justo, por que nadie quiere alimentarme!

- Oh esta bien!

- Honto desu Ka? (para los que no saben, eso significa "de verdad?")- Dice Fury emocionado

- No

- Por que!- En ese momento, entra Roy con el ceño un poco fruncido

- Donde esta Farman?

- Aquí estoy Taisa- aparece detrás de Fury haciendo el saludo militar, lo cual hizo que Fury se sobresaltara

- Pero de donde salio!- Grito asustado, se suponia que no se encontraba en la habitación

- Muy bien… ya que los tengo a los tres aquí, les tengo una misión

- Hai!- Respondieron los tres al unísono

- Quiero que…- Y se detuvo un momento para cerrar l puerta y dirigirse a su escritorio- Tienen que espiar al Teniente Havoc (es que me acorde del Cap. Donde espían a Roy xD)

- AL TENIENTE HAVOC!- grita Breda, un segundo antes de que se abriera la puerta

- Me llamaban?- dice Jean, el cual había entrado recien seguido por l Teniente Hakwye y el pequeño Black Hayate

- Justo estavmos hablano de usted Teniente… caso estas son horas de llegar?

- Lo siento, es solo que me desvié un poco el camino para pasar a buscar a la Teniente Riza

- No quiero que se repita- dice con tono brusco, pero de la misma manera (brusco xD) lo cambia a un tono más amable- Buenos días Teniente Hawkeye

- Buenos días Coronel Mustang- Le resonde mientras hace el saludo militar o o7

- Podría traerme un café?

- Hai!- responde de inmediato, y se retira

- Espera, yo te acompaño- Se apresuro Havoc

- Bueno, ya que se fueron esos dos, les voy a explicar de que se trata la misión- Se aclara la garganta- Tienen dos días para traerme un informe detallado y dejarlo en sima de mi escritorio el jueves a las 7:30 hrs. En el cual, debe salir lo que hace las 24 hrs. Del día

- Que? Las 24 hrs?... pero nosotros también tenemos vida- reclama Breda

- Pero acaso no piensan?... pueden ir turnándose para vigilarlo

- Y que fin tiene esta misión?- pregunta Farman

- Son motivos confidenciales…- Responde frio

Dos días después, exactamente el jueves a las 7:30 hrs., Al llegar ustang a su oficina, ve a Breda, Fury, y Farman tirados en sus escritorios, y en el suyo, estaba el informe, el no dijo nada a los militares, solo se sentó en su escritorio a leer

"Martes: 1° día, 9:00 hrs. a.m

El Teniente Havoc acompaña a la Teniente Hawkeye acompaña a la Teniente Hawkeye a servirle un café al Coronel Mustang

9:05 am

El Teniente invita a la Teniente Hawkeye para que tomen un café, aunque no parece muy interesado en el café

9:30 am

El Teniente se pone a trabajar muy calmadamente

12:17 pm

El Teniente Havoc va al jardín para…"

Pero en ese momento algo interrumpe su lectura. Era la presencia de la Teniente Hawkeye que entrava a la oficina con una taza de café

- Aquí tiene Taisa

- Gracias Hawkeye- Y en seguida se dirige a su escritorio. Mustang continúa leyendo

"12:17 pm

El Teniente Havoc va al jardín para cortar unas flores. Al parecer para una chica"

- Te tengo!... jajajaja, jamás podrás conmigo!- Grita Roy como si hubiese ganado una guerra, y todos en l oficina lo miraron con cara extrañada- Ustedes sigan con lo suyo ¬¬- Pero antes de que siga leyendo, Riza se acerca con un montón de papeles

- Aquí esta su trabajo Taisa. Estos son para la noche, a si que póngace a trabajar ahora

- Que no ve que estoy trabajando?- Entonces la rubia aplica una técnica que le ha resultado siempre, saco su pistola y lo apunta en la cabeza- Esta, bien los firmaré- Ella se quedó apuntándolo hasta que al fin terminó

- Muy bien Taisa, ahora puede seguir con lo suyo- Y se fue, Mustang miro la oficina, y noto que estaba vacía… siguió con lo suyo

"13:00 pm

El Teniente Havoc va a los comedores, y se encuentra con l Teniente Hawkeye, para darle las flores que cortó"

Roy miro el escritorio de Riza, y vio un racimo de flores

- ¬¬ si las quemo… se dará cuenta?...no, no, no, mejor que no, no todos tienen la habilidad que tengo yo- siguió leyendo

"14:00 pm

El Teniente se va a trabajar

20:00 pm

El Teniente Havoc va a buscar a la Teniente Hawkeye para llevarla a su casa, pero parece que ella lo rechaza por que se va a quedar horas extras

21:30 pm

El Teniente Havoc llega a su casa

Miércoles: 2° día 7:00 am

El Teniente sale de su casa

7:30 am

El Teniente llega a la casa de la Teniente Hawkeye, pero parece que ella no esta

8:30 am

El Teniente llega al cuartel general de central

8:35 am

El Teniente acompaña a l Teniente Hawkeye a buscar un café para el Coronel Mustang

9:00 am

Vuelve a su escritorio a trabajar

13:00 pm

El Teniente Havoc va a almorzar con la Teniente Hawkeye

14:00 pm

Se dirige a una tienda, compra bombones

14:30 pm

llega a la oficina, y le da los bombones a la Teniente Hawkeye

14:38 pm

Vuelve su trabajo

20:00 pm

El Teniente Havoc se retira a su casa

21:17 pm

El Teniente Havoc llega a su casa"

_No puedo creer que Havoc quiera quedarse con mi chica… o o pero que dije, no puedo creerlo… estoy… estoy… estoy enamorado de Riza… no puedo permitir que Havoc la conquiste, ella no es como las otras, si o fuera, no le prestaría tanta atención a Jean _Roy estaba confundido, el nunca había sentido eso por nadie nunca

Ya que había terminado de leer, decidió salir a caminar un ratito

Cuando llego afuera observo que una hermosa chica se le acercaba, pero no era una chica ordinaria, si no que era Riza Hawkeye, la chica que lo tenia confundido

- Que tal Hawkeye… tomando un descanso?- Pero antes de que la rubia contestara, llegó una de las secretarias del cuartel

- Que hay, Coonel Mustang, me extraño?

- Uh?... Emmm… desde cuando trabajas acá?

- Jajajajaja… que chistoso… si tu mismo me contrataste… y hasta me tomaste las medidas para mi unifome

- Creo que estoy estorbando, mejor me voy- Interrumpió Riza con tono molesto

- No Hawkeye… no será necesario, ella ya se va

- No, no importa, yo tengo que irme… para encontrarme con alguien

- Además, yo no pretendo irme- Contesta la secretaria (las secretarias son siempre tan pesa ¬¬)

- Bueno.. entonces yo me voy- se fue, pero Roy salio tras la molesta Teniente. Al alcanzarla, la detuvo, tomándola de un brazo

- Por que será que cada vez que quiero estar a solas con tigo, aparece alguien par interrumpirnos?

- Y para que, usted iba a querer estar a solas con migo?

- Bueno por que yo quería- De pronto Roy se puso muy serio, y dijo lo siguiente barios tonos más bajos- Pedirte perdón- Ella no respondió

-…

- Bueno… El otro día… yo… yo vamos, no se te puede hacer tan difícil hablar… ella va a creer que eres un idiota Yo te lleve a la fiesta del Mayor Amstrong, y lo único que hice fue pelear como un idiota… y además… te deje sola mucho tiempo, o te quería sacar a que te divirtieras un poco… pero hice todo lo contrario… entonces yo quería ver si to…- Pero antes de que Roy pudiera terminar de decir lo que tartamudeaba, Riza le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso

* * *

Continuara…

Weno, aquí esta el 1° Cap. Espero les guste, por fa dejen Review Uu, a y un mensaje para Kamy, en el Cap. Anterior, eso de que decía que Havoc era sub-Teniente, significaba que Roy había degradado, por que el en la serie al principio es sub-Teniente, al igual que Riza, pero cuando los transfirieron a Central les subieron el rango a Teniente… XD eso….

Pss ahí se ven


	4. La transferencia

**Cap. 4: Transferencia**

Roy no entendía nada, eso significaba que la había perdonado, pero eso en ese momento no le importo mucho, a si que se dejo llevar por los suaves labios de la rubia, y la abraso por la cintura, el sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, la confusión que tenia hace un rato, ya no la tenia, todo se había aclarado con ese beso, el estaba enamorado de su Teniente, cuando el alquimista ya había tocado el cielo con las manos, y saltado de nube en nube, sintió que alguien a su lado aclaraba la garganta

-Ejem, ejem…- era Edo, pero no solo, él estaba ahí, si no que también a su lado estaba Aru, y tapándole la boca al rucio estaba Hughes. El Teniente Havoc se acercaba a grandes zancadas, y el podía notar como le salía humo de su cabeza. En seguida la chica se aparto de el

- disculpe Coronel… yo… yo no deví… permiso…- Hizo el saludo militar y se fue. Todos a su alrededor la miraban con un ojo más grande que el otro

-o.O. Con excepción del Teniente Havoc, que fue tras Riza.

El Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes se puso a un lado de Flame y uno de sus brazos lo paso por los hombros de este

-Bueno, y cuando es el matrimonio?- Pregunta Maes-Solo imagina… señor y señora Mustang- Decía mientras que con la otra mano hacía como si tuviera un letrero que dijera eso

-A si que le robaste otra novia al Teniente?-Decía Ed con la intención de molestar a Roy

-Nii-san… no molestes al Coronel

-Pero si a el no le molesta robarle las novias a los demás… creo que voy a tener que cuidar a Winry…-De pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el mayor de los Elric

-QUE? NO ME MIREN HACI… ES AL CORONEL AL QUE HAY QUE MOLESTAR, NO A MI/ -Grita el chico desesperado, pero al decir esto, Roy chasqueo sus dedos y quemó el pelo a Fullmetal

-POR QUE HISISTE ESO? OOó

-Estas molestando mucho para ser tan pequeño, Hagane no- Le responde Flame

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO!- estaba a punto de juntar sus manos cuando su hermano pequeño lo detiene

-No nii-san, vamonos a casa, hay que proteger a Winry

-YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!- Y la armadura lo toma y se lo lleva

Después de unas horas, Roy estaba en su escritorio durmiendo, lo cual significa que no ha sabido nada de la rubia. Pero de repente, un disparo lo despertó, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Hawkeye guardando su arma con unos papeles en su mano. Luego el voltea, y ve que atrás de el, justo a unos milímetros del ventanal, hay un agujero ocasionado por una bala

-Que ocurre Hawkeye?- Ella se acerca y le pasa los papeles que tenía en su mano

-Tiene que firmar estos papeles…

-¬¬ esta bien…- Pero cuando estaba a punto de poner su nombre en la linea punteada, vio que también estaba la firma de la Teniente, y la del Furher-Qué es esto?- Pregunta sin saber que ocurre

-Es la orden para que me transfieran al cuartel general del Este, y a usted le designarán otro Teniente, si no me equivoco, la Teniente Maria Ross

-Lo siento, pero no puedo firmar esto

-Son órdenes del furher Coronel, no puede negarse

-Pero o voy a hablar con el, no se por que te transfirieron sin hablar primero conmigo- Dijo este serio

-Por que yo se lo pedí Coronel


	5. Revelaciones

Cap. 5: Revelaciones

-Pero… por que hizo eso?... yo la necesito

-Lo que paso en el patio no puede ser, y para que no vuelva a suceder, no lo voy a ver nunca más- dijo cerrando los ojos con un poco de dolor- creo que el Teniente Havoc también pidió transferencia, y en su lugar van a poner al sargento Broch

-Tampoco puedo permitir que se vaya el Teniente Havoc, son unos de mis mejores subordinados

-Lo siento Taisa- dijo con algo de pena- se quedara con el rest de sus subordinados

-Pero tu eres la mejor de todos, no puedo permitirlo, si te transfieren a ti, yo pediré que me transfieran a mi también

-No puede dejar solos a Furey, Farman, y Breda además estoy segura de que la Teniente Ross va a hacer un buen trabajo

-Si, pero es diferente

-Por que tendria que serlo?

-Por que a ella no la amo!- Grito Roy un poco desesperado, al escuchar esto, Riza no supo que contestas, y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un color rojizo

-…- Roy salio de atrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a la chica

-Tal como escuchaste Riza Hawkeye… te amo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- Riza no sabia que hacer, quería llorar, pero no podía en ese momento, a si que agacho la mirada, y con la voz un poco tiritona dijo

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, la decisión esta tomada… permiso- salio rápidamente de la oficina.

Al otro día, la Teniente Hawkeye caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina cuando unos trabajadores la saludan

-ohayou gozaimazu

-ohayou- le responde, entra a su oficina

-Hawkeye chuui que esta haciendo acá!...- Pregunta Furey, Farman y Breda al mismo tiempo, Roy estaba sentado en su escritorio con la silla vuelta hacia la ventana, no escuchaba nada, estaba sumido en sus recuerdos

_Flash Back_

_-Estoy segura que la Teniente Ross va a hacer un buen trabajo_

_--Si, pero es diferente_

_-Por qué tendría que serlo?_

_-Por que a ella no la amo!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Como era posible, que el declara su amor, y ella no le dijera nada al respecto, por eso creyó que era mejor firmar la orden, era seguro ella no lo quería.

-Taisa…- dijo Riza despertándolo de sus pensamientos- bueno… ya me voy…- el se levanta y le extiende su mano, ella hace el saludo militar, Roy pudo ver como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la Teniente, luego ella tomo la caja que tenia a su lado y se marcho

-No puedo creer que mi mejor subordinada se fuera- dijo sentándose, entonces Furey, Farman y Breda lo miraron con cara asesina…

-o oU no… no quise decir eso… pero es que ella… ustedes son muy buenos… si eso… son los mejores…

-No se preocupe Taisa… sabemos por que lo dice, ayer lo vimos en el patio

-o/o- Los militares se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto sonrojar a Mustang, el en seguida volvió a voltearse a la ventana. En ese momento entra Havoc, y se sentó en su escritorio. Roy se inmuto al verlo

-Yo creí que te iban a transferir- dijo con voz extrañada, pero aliviada, el rubio tabaquero se levanto y se dirigió a el

-La Teniente Hawkeye m convenció de que me quedara… yo si fuera usted, no la dejaría ir, ella es una chica muy especial, y esta enamorada- En ese momento Roy pensó que estaba loco, Havoc le daba consejos, y no solo eso, si no que también le iba a hacer caso, se levanto de su silla, y salio rápidamente, de alguna manera sabia que aún estaba en su casa arreglando las cosas. En cuanto salio del cuartel general, comenzó a correr, pero antes hizo una parada.

Cuando llego, toco la puerta, y se alivio al escuchar a Hayate ladrar. Espero unos minutos, los cuales le parecieron los mas largos de su vida, hasta que al fin Riza abrió la puerta, Roy notó que el living de su casa estaba lleno de maletas, y cajas

-Coronel!... que hace usted aquí?... pase- Roy entro intentando respirar profundo, pensando en lo que haría (además que estaba cansado por tanto correr xD)

-Bueno… vine a visitarte

-A esta hora?... no debería estar trabajando?

-Es que… no podía esperar para decirte esto- de su bolsillo interno del polo saca una caja negra de terciopelo, la abre ante ella y se inclina

-Te casarías con migo?

Fin


End file.
